Fallen Lantern
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: In another place and time, a story with an even more tragic beginning has also taken place. The light in this man's heart was snuffed out after a tragic loss and with the darkness within he sought to take his revenge. All who opposed him were marked as enemies and he had no one to support him. He only realized his folly too late and would forever brand himself with this sin...


"In another place and time, a story with an even more tragic beginning has also taken place. The light in this man's heart was snuffed out after a tragic loss and with the darkness within he sought to take his revenge, uncaring of whomever or whatever got in his way. All who opposed him were marked as enemies and he had no one to support him. He only realized his folly too late and would forever brand himself with the sin. How would he once again walk the path of light? See for yourself!"

Fade to Black…

* * *

**FALLEN LANTERN**

"She's dead…" muttered a young man in front of a gravestone. He had short silver hair and violet eyes. He was dressed in a black suit.

"Alan…" said a soft voice behind him. Alan turned to see his older sister, Lucy. She was always there when he needed her. She was dressed in a black sundress with a black straw hat decorated by a red rose.

"I didn't realize doing this, being a hero, came with a price," admitted Alan. "I thought it was going to be great. But it costs…it cost me Jade."

"I'm sorry," Lucy spoke sincerely. "Stories of heroes aren't always about glory, Alan. People do get hurt and sacrificed. All a hero can do is to continue to live on for the honor of memory of those who've fallen." It was something her papa, Warren, had taught him about being a hero. It wasn't all about fame, glamour and glory. People die, and get hurt. A hero's path is a huge burden that only the truly strong in heart and spirit can shoulder.

"It's funny," he said, not laughing. "I've always wanted to be a hero but now I just want Jade to come back so we can live a happy and normal life."

"We can't always have what we want, Alan," Lucy said sympathetically. "It's how life works. It's not fair but we have to live with it."

"Easy for you to say. You still have Kouta!" he shot back.

"Alan…"

"I'm sorry…" he apologized. "I just…need to be alone."

Lucy strode forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Remember, we're here for you," she reminded. He didn't answer. She turned, sparing him a single glance, before leaving him to be alone as he'd requested.

As Alan's eyes were trained upon the gravestone, a fire burned within his eyes. He knew who'd done this and Jade could not rest in peace until she was avenged. "A life for a life," he quoted.

He knew what his next move would be.

"Jade, this is for you."

Alan felt a presence and turned to see a man in an overcoat, top hat and a devilish grin. "What is your desire?" he asked.

* * *

Topper opened his palm and seven orbs of colored light flew out, surrounding him. "Green is the color of Will and its intensity is the reflection of a person's inner strength. Then, we have the red color of Rage that is filled with hate. The indigo color of Compassion is filled with kindness and forgiveness. The blue color of Hope fills a person with the strength to see towards a brighter tomorrow. The orange color of Avarice feeds the greed within the hearts of man. The violet color of Love is unbridled and unrestrained, seeking nothing but love and nothing else, breaking down barriers to achieve it. Finally, the yellow color of Fear."

He continued, "We all feel it, even when we hide it. It's part of who we are, just like any other emotion. All beings feel emotion, even the tiniest bit, it's just that a few have learnt to restrain and subdue their emotions until there is nothing left. This holder of the Green Light of Will is about to get a taste of the Yellow Light of Fear. Why? It is simply because he wishes to master control over Fear in order to bring it upon those who've wronged him."

He finished, "Is there any other reason for him to betray all he knew?"

* * *

Alan stood triumphantly above Major Force. "Well, go ahead you little bastard. Kill me," taunted Major Force.

"I want to…more than anything else I want you dead…But Jade wouldn't want that. She wouldn't want me crossing that line."

"How fucking noble…" laughed Major Force. "You should've killed me when you had the chance. Cause now…I'm gonna take out you and everyone else in a fifty mile radius." And with that, Major Force tore open his protective shell. "I'll live, but you sure as hell won't!"

Alan sneered at Major Force. "I said I wouldn't kill you…" He then fired his Ring and a vortex opened up behind Major Force. "But that doesn't mean space won't. Tell me…have you ever seen the core of a star?" And with that, Alan kicked Major Force as hard as he could, knocking him into the vortex before it closed shut.

Alan watched as Major Force vanished from the face of the Earth.

* * *

Topper spoke again, "The young Green Lantern should've been satisfied with that after avenging his beloved. Yet, he felt discontent and that more needed to be done. Alas, he had already created his own dark path and could not stop walking its infinite road. It was only the beginning of a hero's fall where he became what he hated the most without even realizing it."

* * *

Alan spent the next month off Earth. He patrolled his sector without rest. A month later, he finally returned to Earth. He looked exhausted. He was using his Ring to keep himself going. He felt that if he stopped, the past would catch up with him and he wouldn't be able to deal with it.

"Alan-kun! You're back!" came a happy yell as Alan was glomped from behind. She had long black hair with pink streaks running through it. She was a couple of years older than Alan and was dressed in a sleeveless jumpsuit which was formfitting with pink knee-high boots and black cut-off gloves. She'd missed him and her name was Ryuko Hasuma.

"Yeah, I'm back," he responded warily. "Mind getting off me?"

Ryuko backed away. Like everyone she knew about what had happened to Jade and how it'd affected Alan. Still, she just wanted to help cheer him up. She didn't think Jade would've wanted for Alan to stay sorrowful and grieving. "So, what's new? How was outer space? Been to any interesting planet?" she inquired.

"Onee-sama, I suggest you allow Alan-kun to rest," chided her brother. He was her twin. His hair was the same color as hers, cut short, with red streaks. He wore a black jumpsuit with red boots and a red leather jacket over the suit. "I think he's exhausted." His name was Ryutaro Hasuma.

"Actually, there's some place I have to be," said Alan.

* * *

"Hey, Jade," said Alan as he knelt before the gravestone. He put down a bouquet of Jade's flowers on the grave. "It's been awhile. I've been doing well."

Ryuko and Ryutaro stood behind Alan, a good distance, while offering their own prayers.

"I'm still fighting the good fighting, putting away criminals where they belong," he continued. "I…really miss you, you know." He closed his eyes. "If only you were with me right now…"

Ryuko and Ryutaro could only watch solemnly. Suddenly, Alan's Power Ring blinked.

"Alan, your ring is flashing," Ryutaro informed him.

"Talk to me," Alan said to his ring.

"_Green Lantern Alan Smith, your presence is required on Aoran_," the voice from the ring ordered.

* * *

"A hero must face the possibility of failure. It doesn't mean they have to like it. Alan has faced failure once before when he could not protect his love. Now, he would face an even bigger failure," said Topper.

* * *

Alan was floating in the center of what used to be Aoran, clutching the remains of a doll.

When he'd been called to Aoran, he knew what he would be facing. Mongul and the Cyborg Superman. They were trying to take over Aoran, turning it into another Warworld.

Despite the odds against him, Alan battled both madmen. That was a rookie mistake. He should've waited for reinforcements but he foolishly decided to take them both on. He didn't even think ahead of the consequences.

Alan's act caused Cyborg Superman to abandon his plan, resulting in the destructing of Aoran. Both Mongul and Cyborg Superman had obliterated the planet with Alan watching helplessly as the world was ended by their hands. They then retreated, leaving Alan in shock at what had transpired.

* * *

"Some time ago, a man dropped from the stars. He was dying. His last act was to bequeath Alan Smith with a wondrous Ring. The power of the Ring knew few strictures. With such a Ring, you could do anything…If you wanted it badly enough," said Topper.

* * *

"No…it can't end like this…" growled Alan. "Not like Jade…" Tears fell from his eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, raising his Green Lantern Power Ring in anguish. There was an explosion of immense light.

* * *

"Men should not attempt to play God," advised Topper, "But that never stopped anyone, did it? Our emotions overpower our rational mind, which can only lead to dire consequences."

* * *

Alan had used his Power Ring to recreate Aoran, reviving all the citizens who'd died. Not only that, he'd revived Jade. He could sense her. Of course, he knew that this would not last. His power had little energy. At least he could go see Jade.

As he was about to fly down to the planet's surface, his path was blocked. They were just holographic projections and he could easily go through them, but he still stopped.

The Guardians of the Universe were NOT pleased.

"_Green Lantern Alan Smith_," one of the Guardians spoke sternly, "_You are in violation of one of the principle rules of the Green Lantern Corps which forbids a Lantern to use their rings for personal gain._"

Alan's eyes narrowed in rage. How dare they get in his way! "Personal gain? THIS IS ABOUT LOSS! I gave my life to the Corps! Everything! I want it back! I want Jade back! I want more! I want _power_!" roared Alan. He slammed his fist into the projection and drained the power from it.

He cast a look towards Aoran. He didn't have any time to waste. "Time to go to Oa," he resolved. With the power of the Central Battery, Aoran's restoration would be permanent, along with the lives of its citizens and Jade. "This is for you, Jade."

* * *

The Guardians held a meeting. It was about Alan and they took a vote. Alan was on his way with the intent of stealing energy from the Central Battery, the source of the Green Lantern's power.

The vote was unanimous and all the off duty Green Lanterns were summoned and mobilized to stop Alan Smith.

"APPREHEND ALAN SMITH!" was the order the Green Lanterns received.

* * *

The Green Lanterns who'd been sent were close friends and acquaintances of Alan's. They all knew him since he first came to Oa for training. A cadre of Green Lanterns were gathered and placed in Alan's path to Oa, forcing him through a gauntlet of his brothers and sisters. The first he met were Ke'Haan of Varva and the woman of Jayd, Laira. Both were accomplished warriors of the Corps.

Ke'Haan was a large muscular man with dark red skin and long black hair. He normally had two pointed horns sticking out of the sides of his head, but one was now missing. Laira had light purple skin and long red hair that was tied into a ponytail.

"Save yourselves the grief and get the hell out of my way!" yelled Alan as he fired a beam of energy at Ke'Haan. "Nothing's going to keep me from reaching Oa. Not you, not the Guardia-" Alan was cut off as Laira held a green bar on his throat.

"I cannot allow you to pass, Alan Smith," stated Laira. "I have sworn allegiance to the Guardians, and my honor demands I obey their decrees."

"Then…then you…" gasped Alan as he tried to remove the bar. "ARE A FOOL!" shouted Alan as he blasted Laira. "They're using you, like they used me for so long." He then hit Ke'Haan and Laira with a massive energy blast.

"Why…Alan Smith…why do you…fight those…who made you what you are…?" questioned Laira.

"Because what they made me is a slave, and all I've got to show for it is a tombstone for someone who meant everything to me. I'm through being a servant," said Alan. "I've given enough. Now I want something back. If the Guardians won't give it to me…" Alan then removed the Rings off of Ke'Haan and Laira's hands, before placing them on his own. "I'll just have to take it. I'm coming for you Guardians! And whatever, or whoever you put in my way isn't going to stop me."

* * *

"Lantern 2814 proves more capable than we had planned," stated one of the Guardians.

"It is as I said…this should have been expected. He was always the most resourceful of our Green Lanterns," responded Ganthet.

"Ganthet, brothers…please," said another Guardian. "This squabbling is unseemly for such a trivial matter. You speak as if Lantern 2814 actually poses some threat. He is simply one of our servants gone awry. We have others who will stop him."

* * *

Alan was flying towards Oa. Hiding behind a meteorite was Tomar-Tu. Tomar-Tu had avian features, including a beak. He also had pointed ears, and a scalloped fin running laterally across his scalp. "Forgive me Alan," whispered Tomar-Tu. "It shames me to wait here in ambush, unseen by you, but I do as I must."

As Alan passed by, Tomar-Tu threw something at him. It looked like a large rock with tentacles and a large eye in its center. It wrapped up Alan, immobilizing him. "Tomar-Tu! What is this thing?"

"A common parasite on my world," explained Tomar-Tu. "But to you its grip is virtually unbreakable. You cannot free yourself Alan, so I beg you to listen to re-"

"You listen!" interrupted Alan. "Stay out of this! This is between me and the Guardians!"

"I am their servant, Alan. As you should be. Do not ask me to defy their orders," pled Tomar-Tu.

"All right, you had your warning," said Alan. He used the power from his Ring and those he'd taken from his fellow Lanterns to form a large blade and cut himself free. "I am stronger than you are, Tomar. My will is stronger. There's no way you can hold me. Much less defeat me." He then shot a massive energy burst at Tomar-Tu. "I am going to Oa. And I'll go through you if I have to." Tomar-Tu formed an energy shield but was quickly overcome. "I won't be stopped, Tomar! Not by you, not by any other Green Lantern."

"Please…Alan Smith…" gasped Tomar-Tu. "You are starting something that will consume you…utterly…"

"No. I'm ending it," countered Alan. "I'm ending the Guardians' hold on-"

Alan was interrupted when he was hit in the side by a fellow Lantern, Jack T. Chance. He had blue skin with shoulder length blue hair and red eyes. "OK, play time's over! I ain't wearing kid gloves like the rest of these feebs. You're done Smith. Jack T. Chance says so!" Chance then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Alan's head. "So, what's the story here? Easy way or the hard way?"

"You're going to use a gun on me? A gun?" chuckled Alan. "You haven't been a Green Lantern for very long, have you?" Chance met the same fate as the other Lanterns, a face full of green energy. "You obviously don't have the slightest idea how to handle your Ring, Chance, so I'll relieve you of the burden. Yours as well Tomar. The Guardians sending each of you against me only makes me stronger. They'll regret it."

"Alan, don't…" gasped Tomar. "Alan…"

* * *

"But of course Alan Smith couldn't hear him. He is too far away and too far gone," spoke Topper. "They all fall before him. Before his pain, his rage. The elite of the Corps laid low by one who had fought by their side. They fall. Kreon of Tebis, brilliant tactician, recruited to the Corps by Alan Smith…and defeated by him. Hannu of Ovacron Six, who held Alan Smith in awe…until his Power Ring is stolen by that same idol. Graf Toren of Karax, whose life Alan had saved in the border skirmishes of Sector 2321. With each victory Alan augments his power. With each victory, he draws nearer to Oa…and all that awaits him there. Alan must even confront those to him he is closest. Were he not nearly blinded by his obsession, would these acts wreak havoc with his conscience? I rather like to think so."

* * *

Alan now found himself in conflict with the Amazonian Green Lantern, Boodikka. She was a tall woman with light purple skin and dark, shoulder length purple hair. "You brought me into the Corps Alan! Don't force this!" shouted Boodikka.

"The Corps are a joke! The Guardians use us up and throw us away!" responded Alan as he shot her with a burst of emerald energy. "Have enough sense to back down Boodikka. I'm going to Oa, and I'm going with your Ring."

"I am a warrior! This Ring is my weapon! I earned it! It's as much a part of me as my hand!"

"Yeah…I kinda thought so," was all Alan said as he used his Ring to form a blade before chopping off Boodikka's hand. She screamed out. He then removed the Ring from the severed hand and made his way towards Oa.

* * *

"Betrayal is a crime that is difficult to forgive. It is when someone you trust does something unforgivable. You don't see it coming. Like a lighting bolt it strikes. Trust is a dangerous thing and when you break that trust it doesn't just affect you, but the people around you," commented Topper.

* * *

"He is victorious again…" spoke a Guardian. "And with each victory he becomes more brutal."

"We have not yet lost," added another Guardian.

"Yes, there remains one he must face. One who can defeat him," said a third.

"Oh, will he?" questioned Ganthet.

"Ganthet, we have discussed this…" began Guardian #1.

"Regale us with another fantasy," countered Ganthet.

"Your plan is unthinkable!" argued Guardian #2.

"My plan is the only chance we have of preserving ourselves…and you know it," responded Ganthet.

"I know nothing of the sort."

"Other suggestions then?" prompted Ganthet.

"I…" Guardian #1 was at a loss for words. "Very well, let us make ready."

* * *

Alan was nearing the Central Battery, leaving a trail fallen Green Lanterns in his wake. He finally reached it, only to have his way blocked by one more familiar face. "Those heartless…They even send you against me?" growled Alan.

"Especially me!" huffed Kilowog. "They wanted ya stopped Alan, no matter what. I don't wanna fight ya Poozer, but my first loyalty has gotta be to the Corps…to the Guardians."

"Too bad then," said Alan. He crossed his arms across his chest, his collective Power Rings glowing brightly. "You can't beat me, Kilowog. You can see how I'm armed."

"Didn't I teach ya nothing?" sighed Kilowog. "It's the _warrior_, not his weapons."

"We'll see."

* * *

"It can happen to anyone really…" began Topper. "Even to the best of us. It weighs upon you…The responsibility of wielding one of the most awesome weapons in the universe…Literally billions of lives dependent on you. And what do you get in return? Well…not much frankly. You have all this power, and at some point you wonder, "What good is it to me? What has it done for me?" And you don't like the answer. And you do something about it."

* * *

Alan blasted Kilowog with his Rings, knocking his former teacher back. He the grabbed the front of Kilowog's uniform. "It's over Kilowog," said Alan. "It has to be." He then slammed a fist of emerald energy into Kilowog's jaw. "You taught me how to be a warrior. I'm sorry…I never dreamed I'd be forced to use it against you. You're running out of fodder to send against me Guardians. It's coming down to just us. And I'm coming for you…Masters." Alan then flew forward towards the Central Power Battery.

Massive holograms of three of the Guardians appeared before Alan. "_Enough Green Lantern of Sector 2814,_" warned the Hologram. "_Continue your crimes no further. Surrender your Ring and your person while you can_."

"Surrender? You're kidding right?" asked Alan. "I've already faced your wind-up soldiers and they couldn't stop me! I'm here for your power! I'm here for the Central Battery! And you're not going to keep me from it!"

"_The power is ours. To give and take as we please._"

Alan smirked. "Oh…I'm just not so sure anymore."

"_Then you leave us no alternative_."

As he walked towards his goal, he was blown away by a burst of energy from the Central Battery.

"What?" Alan gawked as he saw a figure walk out of the light. "No way! You!"

"That's right, Smith," grinned Pol Dgibb. He was a renegade Green Lantern who'd been imprisoned in the Central Battery by the Guardians but now the Guardians had freed him as the last line of defense against Alan. "Give up, Smith," commanded Pol Dgibb. "You're no match for me. I taught you everything you know."

"It's all going to end here, isn't it? One way or the other…"

"Oh yes…I should imagine so. Almost amusing isn't it? You returning as the prodigal son and me held up as Oa's last hope? The irony is delicious, don't you-"

"Get out of my way, Dgibb! Or I'll kill you!" threatened Alan.

"Will you now?" taunted Pol Dgibb. "Somehow I find that…unlikely. Don't demean yourself by engaging in charades, Smith. Nothing ever changes. You're still a hero…one of the good guys."

"Not right now," said Alan as he shot at Pol Dgibb with his Rings, knocking him backwards.

"My, my, my…Aren't you a grim little fellow? Truthfully, I expected more from you, Smith. Coming here armed like that…not very sporting, is it? Makes my defeat a foregone conclusion. Would you rather overwhelm me…than finally find out if you could take me in an even contest? Perhaps so, perhaps you won't mind always wondering. But this way, you'll just never know, will you?" taunted the former Lantern.

"I could give a damn, Dgibb. I really could. But I don't want any doubt in your mind. I want you to know that I defeated you…" Alan removed his extra Rings. "With no crutches." Alan got into a fighting stance. "So, let's go!"

"By all means…Let's!" Alan and Dgibb fired beams of emerald energy at each other as the Guardians watched the two renegades battle to the death. "Do you know what it was like in the Battery, Smith? Reduced to less than a thought in that Limbo? It's like having a maddening itch you can never scratch, because there's nothing there. There's no you!" Dgibb sent four spinning blades at Alan. "That's what it was like, Smith, and it wasn't…very…PLEASANT!"

Alan formed a shield to block the blades before shooting an energy blast at Dgibb. "You deserve worse! The Guardians must be mad to have released you! What in God's name are they thinking?" The blast sent Dgibb flying and slamming into a wall.

"Well…who can say really? They're such enigmatic little devils. Perhaps…perhaps they thought I was the lesser of two evils," suggested Dgibb.

"You? What kind of logic is that?"

"Smith, I think it's time I told you a story," said Dgibb. The Guardians could only watch in anticipation to see if their gambit would pay off. "Years ago, when the Guardians brought you to me, they said, 'Pol Dgibb, you, of all our Green Lanterns, are the greatest. We need you to make the Corps stronger. We need you to share your skills. Please…' They actually said please… 'Take this new recruit and help him hone his skills. Make him even half of what you are and he will truly be magnificent.' And I thought to myself, 'Hmm, look at what they've given you Pol.' I thought, 'This sorry fool hasn't got what it takes. He'll never amount to anything." And you know what, Smith?' Pol Dgibb formed a massive cannon which he rested on his shoulder. "I WAS RIGHT!" He fired a massive blast of energy that Alan barely dodged. "It comes down to willpower, Smith. It always comes down to willpower, and I've got a lot more than you do."

Alan formed an arm cannon from his Ring's energy. "Maybe you did…once…but not anymore! Nothing lasts forever Dgibb!" shouted Alan as he fired a blast that slammed into Dgibb's side.

"Smith, you _have_ changed! All this rage! Almost a new man, aren't you? I, of course, am relatively the same. I'd gladly kill you, even if the Guardians weren't giving me my freedom for putting a stop to you."

"You're not killing anybody, ever again!"

Alan and Dgibb put all their energy into one final blast that sent both of them flying. They then charged at each other and began to brawl. Dgibb put Alan into a headlock. "Come on, Smith…at least put up a decent fight…before I kill you!"

Alan swung back and hit Dgibb in the face with his elbow. "No more! No more tricks, no more rings…Just you and me. For the last time!" Alan than began to pummel Dgibb, not giving his former teacher the chance to fight back. "We're not finished yet…"

"Oh, we're finished Smith…Both of us…finished…"

"What are you talking about! I finally beat you! I won!"

"Did you now?" smirked Pol Dgibb.

Alan then wrapped his hands around Pol Dgibb's throat. "I should have done this long ago…damn you."

"You know you probably should ha-"

KRACK!

"Damn you…" said Alan as he walked away from the dead Pol Dgibb and towards the Central Power Battery. The Guardian could only watch as the one who was once the greatest in their ranks had crippled them. "No one left to stop me. Power's mine for the taking. Mine…So I can get everything right. Make it…"

"NO!" roared a voice as Alan was punched hard, sending him flying.

"Who's it…wuh-what's…?" babbled Alan, disoriented from the hit.

"Can't let you do it, Alan…Can't let ya kill the Corps," said Kilowog. "Can't let ya kill anyone else."

"Kilowog! I didn't…didn't kill the Corps! Just took their Rings. Because…I needed their power. I left them enough to survive," said Alan.

"Fer now maybe," retorted Kilowog. "I know what yer thinkin' Alan. Yer lookin' to get into the Central Battery, so's ya can take all the power fer yerself. But what then? What happens to the Corps members out in space, or maybe in a scrap somewheres?"

"But…the power…I…" Alan shook his head. "I can't think about that now…I need to…to set everything right."

"Ain't gonna happen Alan. No matter how bad ya want it. I know what it's like to lose what means the most to ya, to lose the woman you love…But it ain't no excuse fer what yer doin'." Kilowog slammed his fist into Alan's gut. "The power ain't yours. Not for this…so it's gotta end! Pull it together Alan. Ya killed Dgibb, but ya ain't evil like him. Not yet. Ya can still stop…" He threw a fist at Alan, who caught the attack.

"No. I can't…" was all Alan could say as he released a massive burst of energy. Kilowog was incinerated, reduced to nothing but a scorched skeleton. Alan fell to his knees and removed his mask. "I've…I've crossed the line Kilowog…and I can't go back." Alan got up and went up the steps towards the Central Power Battery. "Now…" Alan removed his Ring and let it fall to the ground. "I don't deserve this anymore."

Alan looked around and saw that he was now surrounded by the Guardians themselves. "True, Green Lantern of Sector 2814, you do not," spoke Guardian #1. "You have committed heinous crimes and caused irreparable damage. You will be punished."

"By you? You haven't taken a personal interest in anything for so long, you've forgotten how. I finally see you for what you are. Impotent shams. I just wanted my life back. You could have given me the power to make everything right! But you self-righteous gnomes couldn't even do that much. All you were capable of doing was turning your back on me!"

"To tamper with what has been is the most grievous crime of all."

Alan grabbed the Guardian and hauled him up to his face. Tears were now running down Alan's cheeks. "Don't you think I know that…And haven't you realized I'm beyond caring? It's too late for that. Too late for me. Too late for you. There's no…turning back…now. What's going to happen is going to happen. It has to. You can't stop it…and neither can I."

He closed his eyes and entered, feeling the power enter him without resistance.

"All is lost," said one of the Guardians.

"No, it's not," said another. "There is still something we can do."

All eyes were on Ganthet.

"My brothers…" Ganthet uttered.

"Ganthet, all our hopes will live on with you," another Guardian said to him. "Take care."

And the Guardians all surrounded Ganthet, giving him all of their energy. Though this would result in their deaths, it was a noble sacrifice in order to protect the universe.

At the same time Alan emerged from the Central Battery, changed. His clothing now comprised of black and green torso armor worn over a black bodysuit. His forearms and hands were encased in green gauntlets and he also wore green knee-high armored boots on his legs. His armor sported broad shoulder pads with a high collar and a green cape with black lining hung from his shoulders. His eyes were concealed in a green-tinted black eye mask. His aura was a sickly mix of green and yellow. Raising his right fist towards the sky, he declared in a booming voice, "I…am…PARALLAX!"

* * *

"And so begins the scourge of Parallax," told Topper. "A man wracked with grief and guilt from his failure had fallen into a power-hungry madness, uncaring of the consequences or the lives he had taken…or will take."

* * *

The Orion System was home to three artificial planets. They were the Planet Trika of the Trikatrons, the Planet Death of the Deathtrons and Planet Sabre of the Sabretrons. For millions of years these three planets had been trapped in a conflict of war and struggle. It had only ended decades before. Still, the military might of the Sabretrons and Deathtrons had not faltered. They were still powerful factions.

News of the Green Lantern Corp's decimation had reached the ears of the Deathtron War Council. Members had assembled in the council conference chambers to discuss their next course of action. Sitting at the head of the table was none other than Ichiro Damien Amakusa, also known as General Devil Shadow. He was head of the War Council and was once one of Vaiolangaizer's direct subordinates until the tyrant's defeat many decades ago.

Also present was Director of the Deathtron Secret Police, Ichijyo Desmond Amakusa, also known as Shadowcobra. The members of the council sat silently, waiting for the meeting to commence.

"I've heard distressing news," said General Shadow Devil. "We all have heard of what happened on Oa."

"Indeed," stated the General of the Deathtron Air and Space Forces. "The Green Lantern Corps has fallen."

"Why should we care? They were on our backs for a long time," snorted the General of the Deathtron Ground Troops.

"We should care because my spies have confirmed that the one responsible was one of their own," said Director Shadowcobra.

There were murmurs from the council.

"Who?" inquired the Admiral of the Deathtron Naval Forces.

"Alan Smith," said Shadowcobra. He knew Alan well and he couldn't believe that the son of Warren Smith would do such a thing, but he had. His informants would never lie to him.

"And what of his goals?" inquired General Shadow Devil.

"He declared himself 'Parallax' and sought to create order," said Director Shadowcobra. "However, I doubt the 'order' he will benefit us."

"I see…" General Devil Shadow nodded. "Gentlemen, any suggestions?"

* * *

Deathtron forces were immediately mobilized to stop Parallax-Alan. Space fighters were deployed and also Deathtrons equipped with space-combat capabilities were also deployed. The artificial moons orbiting Planet Death, which were in reality huge space stations, were also battle ready in case Parallax-Alan came close to Planet Death.

The end result wasn't pretty as the moons were reduced to nothing but floating debris and the Deathtron Soldiers who'd been sent against Alan were completely vaporized.

* * *

Topper spoke, "Revenge is a never-ending cycle and actions done upon the name of vengeance often have horrible consequences. When you avenge someone, someone will come after you out of revenge, and so on and so forth. It never ends if you continue to act on revenge and a person who acts upon vengeance will _never_ know peace. They will be forever haunted by their crimes, in one shape or another."

* * *

Parallax-Alan was met with opposition by a dark avenger of angelic and demonic might. "Interesting place, the End of Time," spoke Parallax-Alan. "Entropy crushes all energy, all life. From here, you can look back on all that is and all that was, and change it. Easy to do…if you know how. The cosmos is in agony. And I'm the only one who knows how it should be. The countdown has begun…the countdown to…ZERO HOUR."

"You won't succeed, Alan Smith," sneered Ichijyo.

"Not Alan Smith, Ichijyo. Not anymore. I've taken the name Parallax. I've seen the universe from many different directions, and I know how to fix it…even if it means destroying it!"

The two clashed within the End of Time. Shadowcobra, garbed in black armor with fourteen demonic and angelic wings on his back, threw blasts of energy at Parallax-Alan who returned fire with his own bursts of energy, causing explosions to erupt all around them.

Parallax-Alan would've used his mental powers on Shadowcobra but the Vampangel was immune to them. Thus, there was nothing else for him to use other than brute force.

Shadowcobra conjured crescent blades of dark matter and sent them hurling towards Parallax-Alan. A few managed to penetrate his force field, cutting into his costume, but didn't leave any injuries. Scowling, Parallax-Alan fired two burst of energy from his fists. The yellow burst formed into an immense claw while the green burst formed into the shape of a huge snapping serpent.

Shadowcobra could too create constructs, but out of dark matter instead of the light that Parallax-Alan was sending towards him. With a wave of his hands he conjured a demonic hound with four heads and hundreds of eyes and sent it to crush Parallax-Alan. The two sets of constructs collided, resulting in an explosive flash of light and darkness.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" Parallax-Alan roared as he flew towards Shadowcobra and hit him in the face with a punch. The force of the punch cracked Shadowcobra's helmet open but it repaired itself before Shadowcobra retaliated with a punch of his own.

"I will get in your way, Alan Smith," hissed Shadowcobra. "You destroyed the Deathtron home world, wiped out my fellow Deathtrons, and now you're about to destroy the universe as we know it."

"Creation cannot begin without destruction," Parallax-Alan snarled.

"I can't allow that," Shadowcobra retorted. "You will recreate it in your own image with your own selfish ideals. That is not the universe I want to live in."

"Then you have NO place in it!" Shadowcobra froze as a strange feeling washed over him. "If I am to instill order into the Multiverse, it must be redone. All I'm trying to do is fix everything. If you stand in my way…I'll erase you."

Shadowcobra froze as his armor shattered. He felt…lighter. Gazing upon his hands, he could see right through them. "What have you done, Alan Smith!" Shadowcobra demanded.

"I erased an obstacle," Parallax-Alan answered.

Shadowcobra hissed, "You'll pay for this…" as he began to fade from existence.

"I already am," Parallax-Alan said coldly. "I already am…"

* * *

Topper spoke, "Parallax's plan was to recreate a better universe for everyone now that he'd nearly destroyed everything. He'd developed his great powers by absorbing residual energies left over from the defeat of Vicious and Sauron. He journeyed to the End of Time, where he harnessed entropy and used it to weaken the link maintaining time's perpetual loop. Parallax began to recreate the universe, beginning by removing the destruction of Aoran. He also planned to resurrect the Green Lantern Corps, and he even considered setting up alternate Earths so that individual heroes could be happy on their own worlds. Before he could make any serious changes, the team from Titans Academy, as well as Alan's siblings, arrived."

* * *

Parallax-Alan glared at his siblings and his friends. They wanted to stop him. '_Fools_,' he thought bitterly. '_Such short-sighted fools'_. Even if they were his family, he would not allow them to stop him.

"Alan!" demanded his brother, Alex, "Stand down and give yourself up!" Alex didn't want to fight his younger brother, but he was given little choice. He had to stop him no matter what.

"Why should I?" retorted Parallax-Alan. "You people are so blind," he added, spitefully. "How I pity you. Can't you see what I'm doing? It's a noble cause. I'm trying to create a better place."

"You've killed billions of people," said Ryutaro who sported the Dragonfly Inzecter armor and had his gun aimed at his former friend, now enemy. "Forgive us if we don't see it as an act of nobility."

"Dad always said that heroes sacrifice themselves for the greater good, not sacrifice others," said Ryuko who sported her mother's Scarab Inzecter armor, brandishing her father's Perfect Inzecter Sword. "Alan, please…" She didn't want to fight someone she considered her younger brother.

"You were a hero, Alan," said Tessa, trying to reach her younger brother.

Parallax-Alan retorted, "I was never a hero. The Guardians of the Universe used me as an errand boy. It was a thankless job. I knew that. I had never asked for anything. The one time that I did, I was denied. It dawned on me then just how unfair the universe really was…how much in need of a makeover. But now it's gone. As are the Guardians. I say we need a new start. A fresh beginning. Done right. I tried this before, you know. But I was limiting myself when I tried to remake Aoran. Fixing one planet doesn't help when the universe…the whole universe is messed up. This is my blank page for creation. My chance to remake everything…the way it should be."

"You mean the way _you_ want it to be," countered Ryutaro.

"I'm sorry," Parallax-Alan said, sounding like he meant it, "But the ends justify the means."

"Well, then we have no choice then," said Tessa. "Everyone…"

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" Alex roared out the order.

They all attacked and Parallax-Alan fought back. Energy flew all over the place as they struck at him. He too struck back with his powers. They, however, didn't let up on their attacks and continued to fight, hoping to subdue him and later bring him in. If they couldn't subdue him, then they would have to kill him. It was something they had to do. Parallax-Alan was a threat now and threats had to be terminated, one way or another.

Parallax-Alan did not notice Alex coming at him from behind. When Alex lunged, Parallax-Alan turned and was shocked to receive a bayonet in the chest.

"A…Alex?" Parallax-Alan couldn't believe it. His brother had wounded him.

"Sorry, little bro, but you know this is what we have to do. I don't like it, but you have to…" Alex said. Before he could finish, there was an explosion of green and yellow light coming from Parallax-Alan. He screamed. The others cried out as they were blown away. When the light subsided, the spot where Parallax-Alan once stood had become a deep and wide crater.

"Woah…" murmured Ryuko. She looked around. Everyone was accounted for, except. "Guys, where's Ryutaro?"

* * *

Parallax-Alan along with Ryutaro had been flung from an error in the timestream during Zero Hour and were now continuing their fight on Oa, shortly after Parallax-Alan was injured by Alex.

Ryutaro continued to shoot at Parallax-Alan, moving at Clock Up speed to attack from all directions. Parallax-Alan was able to move within the same Clock Up space as well, deflecting the bullets. The Dragonfly Inzecter Gun wasn't his only weapon, though. He also had the Perfect Inzecter Sword with him, which he managed to snatch from his sister before the explosive light array.

Ryutaro rushed in and slashed at Parallax-Alan, who in retaliation punched at Ryutaro. The young Hasuma dodged and shot at Parallax-Alan repeatedly, trying to break through the energy field around his former friend's body.

Ryutaro was like his father, Ryuki, and had a strong sense of justice. However, he had a slightly flawed view of the world. Everything was black and white to him. Right was right and wrong was wrong. There was no in-between, no shades of grey. It was how he saw things and how he judged things and as of now Parallax-Alan was one of those things.

Despite having a bayonet wound in his chest, Parallax-Alan was able to replenish himself using energies from the Central Power Battery of Oa. He was still able to fight back against Ryutaro. However, what confused him was that he couldn't draw on more power than he already had. It was like it was it was being filtered.

No, actually, it was because he lacked a conduit and he finally realized it just as Ryutaro managed to break his force field with the Perfect Inzecter before using a series of kicks to send Parallax-Alan staggering. A sweep kick knocked him off his feet and onto his back where Ryutaro pinned him down with his foot. Both the Dragonfly Gun and Perfect Inzecter Sword were pointed at Alan's face.

"Any last words?" Ryutaro asked.

Parallax-Alan averted his eyes and then spotted Kilowog's skull. He recalled what he'd done and finally the gravity of the situation fell upon his shoulders. He realized finally the true cost of his actions. He thought he could play god, but then…but then…why did he kill all his friends? Why did he kill all those people? They were just trying to help him.

"I'm sorry, Jade…" he apologized. Ryutaro was taken aback when he heard those words.

"What?" Ryutaro asked.

"Ryutaro, if you want to finish me off now, then I won't stop you. Just…tell everyone how sorry I am," Parallax-Alan said, looking at Ryutaro's visor-covered eyes.

"Alan, you were my friend but then you betrayed us, betrayed all of us," said Ryutaro angrily, finger on the trigger, "and I should just kill you now, but…" Ryutaro stepped off Parallax-Alan, his arms hung at his sides. "I…can't kill someone who I watched grow up, and who I loved like a younger brother, no matter what the reason."

Parallax-Alan rose to his feet. The two faced each other, eyes locked. "I'm sorry," Parallax-Alan apologized, lamenting his past actions, before flying off back into space.

Ryutaro watched him go and let out a sigh. He then realized that he was on Oa. "Now, how am I supposed to get back home now?" He was going to have to make a few calls. He just hoped someone was listening.

* * *

Topper told, "When the dreaded warlord, Mongul, came and threatened Earth, Alan seemed to gain clarity, healing the heroes and restoring all the damage he had done as Parallax. However, he was too late to save Ryuko, who was violently killed by Mongul."

* * *

Mongul had snapped Ryuko's neck and let her limp body fall, her armor dematerializing as the Scarab Inzecter abandoned her when she hit the ground with a dull thud. "What a waste," Mongul frowned. "She would've made a fine concubine."

"RYUKO!" Ryuki shouted.

"Onee-sama!" Ryutaro screamed.

The father and son pair then began their attack on Mongul, filled with rage. Ryuki was armed with his Keyblade as he slashed at the man who'd murdered his daughter. Ryutaro backed his father up, shooting with the Dragonfly Inzecter. However, neither of their attacks worked. Mongul sent Ryuki flying with a brutal backhand, sending him tumbling and knocked him out in one fell swoop. Mongul then strode towards Ryutaro, the shots bouncing off his chest as Ryutaro stood his ground. Mongul slapped the Inzecter out of Ryutaro's hand before knocking him down with a punch. Ryutaro tried to get up but Mongul had the sole of his boot pressed down on his head.

Mongul ground his boot against Ryutaro's head. "Now boy…I'll kill you as well."

"No, Mongul…" said a voice. Mongul turned his head to see Parallax-Alan floating behind him. "You will not be harming anyone…ever again." Alan held out his hand. Mongul felt a strange sensation throughout his body before he screamed out in pain.

"DAMN YOU, SMITH!" roared Mongul before his body imploded on itself.

Parallax-Alan turned to gaze towards Ryutaro and spoke in a regretful tone, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." He then shot into the sky before hearing Ryutaro's answer.

* * *

Topper spoke, "Alan Smith would finally realize the gravity of his actions. He exiled himself from everyone and everything, as a way to atone for his crimes. Unfortunately, sins cannot be erased so easily. He can never forgive himself for what he's done, ever. Not an easy feat for him, not after what he'd done."

* * *

Friends, family and loved ones were present around the gravestone as Ryuko's coffin was lowered into the grave. Her family opted not to cremate her. Though lifeless, the daughter of Ryuki Hasuma was still beautiful. Jinx wept as she dried her tears, her husband's arm around her shoulder as a means to comfort her broken heart. Ryutaro looked down, solemn. The sister who he'd grown to respect was now gone. The priest performed the eulogy as he spoke in reverence for Ryuko's memory.

Alan stood far from the ceremony. He had no right to stand among them. With a heavy heart, he knew he had to atone for this, somehow…somehow...

* * *

"Soon after, Earth was attacked and threatened once again, this time by an entity known as a Sun Eater. As its name implied, this artificially created black hole would literally consume Earth's sun," explained Topper. "There were several attempts to stop it, but all met with failure. It appeared that the Earth was doomed…until help came from a very unexpected source."

* * *

Parallax-Alan floated in space, staring at the soulless black orb that had once been the sun. A creature known as the Sun Eater was devouring the heat and energy of the sun. Earth was now in permanent winter. "I don't…I don't know if I can do this," said Parallax-Alan. He then teleported to Earth. There were a few things he needed to do.

* * *

Alan stood before Ryuko's grave. He laid a bouquet of red roses at her tombstone. "Thank you, Ryuko…I'm sorry I couldn't be there to save you." He heard the snow behind him crunching. The Sun Eater had left Earth in a perpetual winter. Parallax-Alan knew who was behind him.

"Lucy…" began Alan as he faced his oldest sister. "Thank you. For trying to save me."

"What are you going to do Alan?" asked Lucy.

"What I always wanted to do, be a hero."

"I'm glad you're back otouto…"

"I'm not coming back Lucy. I'm just setting things right. That's all I ever wanted to do…" And in a flash of emerald light, he vanished.

"Alan…" Lucy let out a sad sigh. "This is your only chance to redeem yourself. Use it wisely."

* * *

Parallax-Alan floated in the center of the sun, his powers as Parallax-Alan keeping him from being absorbed by the Sun Eater. '_I took an Oath…A long time ago. And that oath taught me something none of them will ever understand. There are two ways to dispel the darkness…_' Parallax-Alan extended his arms and began to recite his former Oath.

In Brightest Day…

'_To shine a light…_' A glowing emerald light shone from his hand.

In Blackest Night…

'_Or to draw the darkness in!_' The Sun Eater was being absorbed into his other hand.

* * *

"There was no going back," said Topper. "There never was. Not since the first day he said those words. He's always done what he truly believed was right. At first, people called him a hero for it…and then a villain. As the memory of what he's done…and been…fades, he hopes he will be seen…In a different light."

* * *

"No evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evil's might…_BEWARE MY POWER…_" Parallax-Alan's words were cut off as a massive explosion of Green Energy occurred, reigniting the sun, sacrificing his own life in the process…

'_Jade…I'm coming…_'

* * *

The Hasuma Family all sat somberly as they offered their prayers and respects to the framed photograph of Ryuko Hasuma. Ryuki blamed himself for not being able to protect his daughter. His wife told him there was nothing he could've done but he still felt regret over what happened. He doubted he would be able to move on quite so easily. Even his son, Ryutaro, wasn't sure what to do with his life because his sister was gone.

Also present were Neko and Kenzaki Tsukuba. Kat and Rose made an appearance along with Cathy. Emiko, as head of the family, spoke in honor of Ryuko.

Ryuki went to answer the door. "Yes?" asked Ryuki before he froze.

"Hi, Daddy," smiled Ryuko.

"Ryuko!" Ryuki hugged his daughter. Could this be? Did some divine force bring his daughter back to life?

"Ryuko!" Jinx cried as she saw who her husband was hugging.

"Hi, Mommy!" Ryuko hugged her mother as well. "I'm back!"

"Onee-sama!" Ryutaro, unable to hold his composure, flung himself around his honorable older sister.

"Why do you always have to be so formal?" she said, rapping him gently on the head.

"How about 'Ane-ue'?" he suggested.

Ryuko rolled her eyes. Either way was fine by her. Very soon, the memory of her death would be forgotten. Only a select few would ever remember the dreaded events that transpired during the 'Parallax Incident'.

* * *

"With his last breath, Alan did what he had set out to do. He used his vast powers as Parallax to set everything right, repairing all the damage he'd caused. Ryuko, who he had loved like a sister, was returned to life. The three satellites of the Sabretrons, Trikatrons and Deathtrons were restored, as were their armies. Ichijyo, who he'd erased, was brought back as well. Even Aoran and its inhabitants were restored to life. And so, a hero who'd fallen into the darkness was able to rediscover his precious light and in a final act of redemption used that light and his very life in order to make a noble sacrifice," finished Topper. "Will he find the redemption he is looking for? Only time will tell."

* * *

Alan's body floated in the emptiness of space. His eyes no longer shone with light as he drifted among the space debris. Floating beside the body was an ominous figure. He had ghostly white skin and soulless black pit for eyes, the only light taking the form of two skulls. He wore a green hooded cloak that covered his body. He was The Spectre, the embodiment of God's Vengeance.

And next to the Spectre was an ethereal Alan Smith.

"_The time has come Alan Smith_," spoke the Spectre. "_I need help, Alan Smith. Your help. I need you to join with me on this holy mission. For we both require redemption._"

Alan chuckled. "Funny, I was just about to say the same thing. But first, there's one more thing we need to do."

The Spectre nodded as he and the spectral Alan Smith merged. There was only one being now. He physically looked like Alan Smith, but with the same ghostly white skin of the Spectre. He also wore the green cloak of the Spectre, with a burning Green Lantern symbol emblazoned on his chest.

**"_For redemption to be had, we must make sure this evil not be remembered, save only by a select few. Those who remember will have the power to stop it. So, let the memory of the monstrosity known as Parallax be wiped clean!_"**

Once again, a burst of green light swept through the Universe.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: And this is the beginning to Alan's own story. What will happen next? Just stay tune to KAMEN RIDER X GREEN LANTERN for more as their stories intertwine.

Shadow Element 13: Alan Smith is my creation. For you hard core GL fans, you may notice that this is an adaption of the Emerald Twilight, Zero Hour and Final Night storylines. Hope you guys enjoy the future adventures of Alan Smith!


End file.
